


He’s Back

by HMSquared



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: After Sightless in a Savage Land, But not tied to one specific episode, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Probably before the spin-off starts, Protectiveness, Reunions, Season/Series 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Stabler returns to SVU and finds things have changed.
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Elliot Stabler, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	He’s Back

**Author's Note:**

> My one fangirl dream is to have Stabler and Barba meet. I imagine they will at some point, they’re Olivia’s best friends and extremely similar in personality.
> 
> I tried to write this realistically. Maybe once the reunion happens in April, I’ll be wrong.
> 
> Enjoy!

The building was new to him. The elevator ride up felt long and harrowing.

He wasn’t that nervous. If anything, he was excited. A whole new team, led by one Olivia Benson. There was no better person for the job.

The doors opened. He could see her office through the glass. The desks were different too.

A blonde woman was at the coffee pot when he walked in. She looked up as his eyes scanned the room.

“Can I help you?” God, her voice was Southern. He smiled.

“I’m looking for Olivia Benson.” The woman raised an eyebrow.

“If you need to report a crime, I can speak with you.” His brow furrowed. Then he shook his head.

“Oh! No, I’m not here because of that. I’m an old friend of hers.” He stuck out his hand. She shook it.

“Amanda Rollins.”

“Elliot Stabler.”

Olivia wasn’t in at the moment. Stabler settled onto the couch in her office. He glanced around in wonder.

Ten years. It’d been ten freaking years since their last conversation. Stabler shook his head; it didn’t seem real.

“Stabler?!” He looked up. It sadly wasn’t Olivia, but Fin. He looked confused. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Hello to you too, Fin.” Stabler stood up. “Look, I’m not here to cause trouble.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I wanted to speak with Olivia. Nothing serious, but something’s come up.” Fin nodded. “I see you and her are the only ones left.”

“The pieces change, but the game’s the same.” Fin looked out at the desks. “Liv’s got a good squad working for her.”

“I can tell,” Stabler whispered. He was suddenly feeling choked up.

She returned ten minutes later, a man in a suit on her heels. Stabler remained in her office, peering through the glass.

Olivia looked older, but she’d aged well. There was a confident air about her. She seemed… happy.

The man had a thick New York accent. He spoke to Olivia for a few minutes, then looked up and saw Stabler.

“Hey, there’s someone in your office.” She turned around… and her eyes widened.

Stabler got up, still in front of the sofa. Olivia slowly walked into her office, shaking like a leaf.

“Elliot.” He beamed.

“Hey, Olivia.” They went for a hug at the same time.

Thirty minutes later, the two friends were at a coffee cart. Stabler listened as Olivia gave a recount of her life. She was a mother now… she’d been kidnapped twice… He hadn’t been there for any of it, and yet he understood.

Things were about the same for Stabler. His marriage had fallen apart again… the local bar knew him by name… It was all kind of a mess.

There was a glint in her eyes. Taking a sip of coffee, Stabler realized what it was.

“So… who’s the lucky guy?” Olivia chuckled.

“No one yet. But…” She smiled. “There’s this one guy I kind of want to ask out.” Stabler nodded.

“Tell me about him.”

“His name’s Barba. He’s a former ADA. Came back recently for defense work.” Olivia shrugged. “Not sure what else there is to say.”

“Why do you want to ask him out?” Stabler wasn’t judging, not yet anyway. He was genuinely curious.

“He’s… funny. Understanding.” Olivia shook her head, trying to think. “And he’s not always nice, but it’s to get the job done.”

“Ruthless on the field, sweetheart off it kind of thing?”

“Sort of.” Stabler chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. He saw the warmth in Olivia’s cheek.

“How long have you known each other?” She thought for a moment.

“Nine years? No, eight.” Something flushed in Stabler’s stomach. It wasn’t jealousy, but more of a worry. He took another, longer sip of coffee.

“Do you know if he’s still in town?” Olivia smirked. “Don’t worry, I won’t punch him if he doesn’t punch me.”

Barba was renting an apartment in Queens. Stabler loitered near the elevator, scrolling through pictures on his phone. He found one of the man in question.

He was a sharp dresser, Stabler had to admit. Clean-shaven in the photo but bearded according to Olivia, his eyes twinkled dangerously.

He chuckled to himself. She did have a thing for quirky men. Stabler looked up again.

There he was. Gray trench coat, beard. Pocketing his phone, Stabler walked over.

Barba was getting his mail when the man approached. Shaved head and a black jacket complimented his piercing eyes. 

“You Barba?” He glanced over.

“If I am, then who are you?” Stabler grinned.

“Elliot Stabler.” Barba ran the name through his head. After a moment, it rang true.

“You’re her old partner.”

“And best friend.” Eyes narrow, Stabler slipped his hands into his pocket. He shook his head. “I can see why she likes you.”

“She does?” Barba sounded surprised. His cheeks flushed pink. Stabler stepped closer.

“Yes, she does. Now, you seem like a decent guy, but…” He looked Barba up and down. “If you hurt her, they won’t ever find your body.”

“I’d love to see you try.” After a moment, their faces relaxed. Stabler left a bewildered Barba in the lobby.

She said yes, by the way.


End file.
